


Predator

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: A fic written for a prompt on the r/WritingPrompts subreddit:[WP] Some clear the streets of criminals, others eat them...





	Predator

I put my binoculars down, satisfied that my prey is following his normal routine. Gods above and below, you humans can be  _so_  predictable.

Take this guy, for instance. I've watched him for nearly a month. Every day he leaves his house at 6am, to get the train to work for half eight, in time to have a coffee and chat shit with his co-workers before a 9am start. Every evening he gets home at 8pm, except on Fridays when he has a few pints with the aforementioned co-workers. At the weekends he visits his brother and his family.

That family includes one little girl that is silently terrified of her Uncle Bill. No one has noticed, not a single member of her  _loving_  family sees how she flinches from his touch, how she withdraws into herself a little more with every visit. Well, after tonight she won't have to be afraid any more.

I creep closer to the house as I feel the impending change start to get stronger. As the moon rises above the horizon in its glorious fullness, my transformation overtakes me.

Your human media gets a lot of the details about my kind wrong. I think that's deliberate misinformation, myself. There's no other explanation for how it can be so near and yet so far at the same time.

We just look like oversized wolves for instance. That... thing that Lupin turned into in  _Prisoner of Azkaban_  is just laughable. We don't crave human flesh specifically, any fresh meat will do. I grew up hunting deer, for instance. And we're far from mindless, retaining our full human faculties the entire time.

But if I  _can_  clear the streets of scum like this, men who'll never see the inside of a police cell nevermind a prison, is it not my civic duty to do so? If I can ease the fears of a small child, or get rid of a man who doesn't know what no means, or remove a mother who hurts her children, then I  _should_. My conscience won't allow anything else.

That isn't to say that I act merely on suspicion. I stalk, I research, I observe. Only when I'm absolutely  _certain_  do I put myself into position on the night of the full moon.

And once I've finished my meal, I make sure to bury the bones nice and deep. I'm considerate like that.

I'm sure that at least one copper knows I'm responsible for the disappearances that happen once a month. There are plenty of vampires working the night shifts after all. But those empathetic leeches will  _know_  what my 'victims' have done as soon as they walk into the house, with their bullshit 'environmental sensitivity', so I'm in no danger of one of them dobbing my furry arse in.

The door is still unlocked, good. It's bin day tomorrow, and he doesn't lock up until he's sorted them out just before midnight. Have I mentioned that humans are predictable? I push it closed behind me with a flick of my arse, and enter the modest sized house.

He looks up from his trashy soaps as my claws go click-clack on the laminate floor. His mouth opens, but my teeth are in his throat before he can scream. Having the neighbours call the police would be  _such_  a ballache.

I intend to savour this meal. Justice is the sweetest taste of all.


End file.
